freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 159
Vicious is the one-hundred fifty ninth chapter of the Freezing manga series, fifth chapter of Volume 23 and the seventeenth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis The Busters continue their onslaught of the Chevalier Pandora, who are guarding the island, and kill all of them. A level one alert is then issued. The Genetics Pandora's are now seen, and Cassandra is seen unconscious due to drinking too much. Satellizer and Kazuya return to the party, and Elizabeth is angered at Satellizer for ruining her plan. The party is then interrupted by the Busters who burst through the walls, being seen ending a Pandora's life, and cruelly mocking a sobbing Limiter, who just lost his Pandora. The Gentics Pandora are then angered by this seen and declare, that they will end the Busters' lives, to which the intruders were more then willing to oblige. Gengo is then seen realizing that the Busters, had a familiar stigmata of his past, he then deduces that Radox was behind this attack. Su-Na then looks at the screen monitor wondering to herself about who Sawatari was. Summary One of the Chevalier Limiters launch a Freezing against the Busters, but Jessica neutralizes it with her Plasma Stigmata, leaving the Chevalier astonished. Petty moves behind them, stating they have more tricks to show. One of the Pandora summons her sword Volt Weapon and attacks Petty's neck, but the blade shatters without Petty triggering any sort of Volt Texture, but Petty assures them she has something else on. Petty delivers a mighty punch against the sword-wielding Chevalier and violently twists her neck, killing her. She was second lieutenant Rayne, and her Limiter rushes to her, but his head is blasted off in a flash of light. Isabella admits she killed him, but it was an accident. She meant to blow away the fallen Pandora, since she figured that her twisted neck was unsightly, but she just made another corpse. When Isabella gives another half-hearted apology, two more enraged Chevalier attack her. Gengo issues a Level 1 alert across the base, and all Limiters and Pandora are to prepare for combat. A Chevalier messenger declares the party cancelled and they all to head to the plaza. When Elizabeth recommends they hurry, Arnett points to the unconscious Cassandra, who is passed out from drinking too much. At Elizabeth's behest, Andre agrees to carry Cassandra away, but Satellizer and Kazuya returns to the scene. Elizabeth is livid Satellizer messed up the plan, but Satella blames the intruder alarm. However, they wonder why the intruder alarm was sent off instead of the Nova alarm since they are on a faraway Chevalier base filled with Pandora. Suddenly and someone bursts through the walls, revealing the Busters. Petty Layner steps out first carrying a Limiter and the upper half of his Pandora. Petty chuckles at the Genetics babies she's meeting for the first time. She throws them the Pandora, so they can bury her, leaving Elizabeth appalled. Petty begins to disrespect the Pandora, who gave everything to stop Petty, but she was literally blown away. The Limiter, in Petty's grip, cries as he lost his Pandora, Karen. Petty assumes he's just upset he lost his girlfriend, but Petty crudely offers him a chance to have his way with her. An vicious Arnett deploys her scythe and attacks Petty, but Isuzu Sawatari blocks the attack with her Plasma Weapon. A seething Arnett states she was curious who those four women are, but now she does not care. Satellizer and Elizabeth deploy their Volt Weapons with hate-filled eyes, and Arnett declares that they going to kill them. Petty dismisses the threat. In the command center, the Chevalier are monitoring the situation to check every sector, but a relaxed Gengo tells them to just identify the intruders. When they are spotted at the plaza, Gengo loses his composure. He demands a shot of their backs and zooms in on Jessica's. Gengo slams his fist, thinking Radox Phantomheim a fool. Su-Na in unmoved by her employer's outburst. She spots Isuzu on screen, but she does not remember her. Event Notes *The dinner party is cancelled. *The Busters encounter the West Genetics Pandora. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters